


Kinky Daryl

by Buried_alive87



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Kink, Love, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buried_alive87/pseuds/Buried_alive87





	

“Daryl, is that you? Are you home?” I asked, opening the door to the bedroom we shared. We had found us our own cute little house nestled in a corner of Alexandria. He had gone out incredibly early this morning for a supply run, and I just got home from helping Carol with some laundry, and watching Judith for Rick while he helped patch part of the wall for a couple of hours. I pushed the door open, and Daryl spun around quickly. He had his hands behind his back, and his face began turning bright red, clearly hiding something on our bed.  
“Dany! I didn't s’pect ya to be home yet…I figured you were still out doin’ chores.” He said, still red in the face.  
“I can see that. What are you doing?”I asked, trying to peek around him, while walking into the room. 

 

“I was tryin’ to su’prise you...” He said, pulling some wild lilies from behind him. “Found these on my way back...knew ya liked ‘em...I also found some wild roses…I know you’ve been sad since-” He trailed off as I gave him a huge smile after noticing he had been pulling petals off the roses and putting them all over the bed. I looked at him in awe, as my heart swelled and skipped several beats that this man had done all of this, just to make me smile. He held out the lilies he picked for me, and I hugged them lightly to my chest. I walked over to place them carefully on the dresser, and went back to Daryl, shoving him down onto our bed, climbing on top of him. I noticed the stems of the roses on the bed and tossed them to the floor, so we wouldn't poke ourselves with them. I leaned down and kissed him deeply, running my hands up his stomach to his chest, clenching fistfuls of his leather vest. He ran his hands up my sides, and eventually pulled me closer, kissing me harder. I pulled back to look at him.  
“Consider me happily surprised, Dixon.” I said kissing him lightly on his cheek.   
“That's not all I found…” He said with a smile, pulling a small box of condoms out of his pants pocket. I grinned at him, taking the box, ripping it open. I pulled one out, tossing the rest to the small table next to the bed. Daryl reached up to pull my shirt over my head, and unclasped my bra with one swift movement. He suddenly grabbed my hips, flipping me over into my back, causing some rose petals to bounce, and tangle into my hair. Daryl began to unbutton his shirt, and I grew impatient, and reached forward, ripping his shirt open, sending buttons flying everywhere. Daryl laughed, and pushed me back down, kissing me, while discarding his shirt and vest before taking the condom from my fingers. I reached for his belt and the button on his pants. He slid the belt out of the loops, and suddenly began to tie my hands together, then to the headboard.   
“Hey! No fair!” I said with a scowl. Daryl gave me a devilish grin, and leaned down to trail kisses across my chest. He moved to one of my breasts, taking one in his mouth, and moved to cup the other with his left hand. I sighed softly in contentment at the blissful feeling. He then lightly tugged my nipple with his teeth, dragging a moan out of me.  
“Better.” He said against my soft skin. I pulled my hands, forgetting they were restrained, wanting to grab fistfuls of his long hair. I groaned in irritation.  
“Daryl...untie me…” I half whined.   
“Nope. Imma do whatever I wanna do to you tonight.” He said with that mischievous grin of his. I rolled my eyes at him.

 

He began to move downwards, and dragged his tongue down to my belly button, then down just a little below that. I arched my back slightly, and moaned again. I tugged against my restraint again, irritated I couldn't do anything to speed up the process of getting him inside me. Blue eyes looked up into mine, and he slowly started to unbutton my pants. I wiggled beneath him, trying to get him to move faster, which only made him move slower.   
“Daryl…” I growled at him. He FINALLY began to slip my pants down my legs, and tossed them to the side, leaving me in nothing but my panties. I rubbed my thighs together, hoping for some sort of friction.  
“Oh no you don’t…” He growled back, pulling my legs apart. He placed himself between them on his knees, to keep me from doing it again. He placed his hands on both sides of my head, and hovered above me. He leaned down to kiss me again, with a deep, burning passion. I yanked my arms against my restraints again, desperate to pull him closer. This was entirely unfair. He was still in his pants and boots, and I wanted to change that. I wrapped my legs around his hips, forcing him down on me.   
“Someone's a little bit excited tonight.” I said, referring to his stiffening length contained by his jeans.   
“And someone is going to have their legs tied to the bed an’ be teased if they don't behave…” He said in a deep, sexual growl. I quickly removed my legs from around his hips. He grinned and suddenly ground himself into my aching core.

 

“Jesus, Daryl…” I groaned, reveling in the feeling. I bucked my hips slightly, trying to get that feeling again. Daryl leaped up from the bed, causing me to let out a loud cry of disapproval. He walked to the dresser, opening and closing a drawer. He walked back to the bed with two bandanas. He snatched my right ankle, and tied it to the edge of the footboard, doing the same to the other leg. I was sprawled out in front of him in my soaking panties, and I couldn't do anything about it.   
“Daryl, get over here and just fuck me already, you goddamn kinky bastard.  
He walked to the side of the bed, and slowly kicked off his boots, jeans, and boxers. He climbed on top of me, and reached down to toy with the top of my panties. The fucker was teasing me. He slowly slid his hand inside, and teased me softly with one finger.

 

“Mmmmm.” He hummed in approval to my soaking core. He pressed one rough finger inside, moving slowly, before adding a second. I pulled at all of my restraints, mewling in pure bliss. He removed his fingers, leaving me with an empty feeling. I whined at the loss. 

 

He moved down, kissing across from one hipbone to the other. He grabbed my underwear, and suddenly ripped them into shreds, discarding them to the floor. I yelped in surprise at the sudden action, but that yelp was instantly replaced with another moan as Daryl drug his tongue over my aching core. He slipped it in, teasing that bundle of nerves with flicks of the tip of his tongue. I gasped loudly, wishing I could grab and pull his hair to control the intense amount of pleasure washing over me. I was definitely going to have bruises on my wrists and ankles after this. I moaned loudly in encouragement. 

 

Daryl sat up, leaving me gasping to reached over to untie my legs. He leaned forward, hovering over me again. He opened the condom and rolled it onto himself before lining up with my entrance. He thrust into me once, up to the hilt and paused to let me adjust for a moment before he started to move. He moved one of my legs up over his hip. He began to pick up the pace and began thrusting harder. I wrapped my other leg around his waist, trying to get him deeper. He nuzzle his face into my raised shoulder, and bit into me, growling loudly, like a predator. The sound was so hot, and I longed to rake my fingers down his back to get that sound out of him again and again. 

 

“Dany…” He growled. I could tell he was getting close by his now erratic thrusting. I could feel myself getting closer and closer to the edge. I pulled my arms against the belt again, and managed to forcefully slip one of my hands out, loosening the hold on the other hand, making it easy to pull it out next. I brought my hands to his back, running one down to grab a fistful of his glorious booty, encouraging him to continue, while I ran my other hand up to grab a fistful of his hair. He growled deeply again, which was enough to send me flying over the edge in ecstasy. I clenched my hands, shouting his name, pulling him over the edge with me. 

 

He finally stopped and collapsed on top of me, breathless. I wrapped my arms around him protectively, and kissed his forehead. He slipped out of me, and shifted so we were laying next to one another. He picked a rose petal out of my hair.  
“I love you, Daryl.” I said bringing one hand up to rest on his cheek. He smiled, pulling me closer.  
“I love you too, Dany.”


End file.
